The Danger Days: A Killjoy is born
by RosePoisonKilljoy
Summary: Tara Lily Anderson is in trouble with the law and joins a group of rebellious group of men and a little girl
1. The Runaway

The sweat was pouring off my forehead and I knew this was the end. This story is about my life well after the world went to shit all around us. I'm Tara but I go as Rose Poison to the men that nearly saved my life more than once, and they my dear friend have a whole lot to do with this story.

It was a normal day in Battery City, I was sitting on my couch watching the news on my BL/I issued T.V, and I had a weird feeling something was not right, so I went to check on my mom and my brother, they shared a bed because Charley couldn't stand being away from mom. He was turning three this week and mom had said "You are going to be a big boy, and big boys don't sleep with their mommies, okay Charley?" But I sensed something was wrong but they were both snoring quietly. So what was going on? Then I heard it: the front door being banged on and the words from angry voices shout: "Open up! Now!" I ran quickly to wake up my mom, her and Charley were terrified so I said quickly: "Here give him to me!"

Mom gave me my whimpering little brother and walked to the door, she opened it and two members of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit came into our house very pissed off. "We need Tara Lily Anderson, She is suspected of stealing medicine, the expensive kind that you guys can't afford," the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W officer on the right said staring at me and my mom like we were worthless. We lived in a part of Battery City that was kind of poor. Me and mom worked but it was hard to put food on the table. I worked at a gas station on the outskirts of Battery City and Mom was a factory worker.

I thought for a minute and looked at the officer and said "I'm innocent I didn't steal anything!" But that didn't cut it I was grabbed by my arm and handcuffed. My Mom screamed "Please don't take her she's innocent why can't you believe her! She's just a teenager! Why are you doing this to her?" Mom's pleads made tears fall from my eyes as they walked me out to their car. They pushed me in and got in; I knew that if I struggled I could be killed. I sat back and let tears fall into my jet black hair, the bright purple and green in my hair was turned darker as each tear fell. We arrived at the BL/I headquarters and I shivered at how creepy it looked like in the morning with the sun behind it.

The two officers walked me in and scanned their badges, we walked down long paste white hallways, took an elevator up, and walked into a dark room, and at the end of the room Korse sat with his hands folded neatly resting on a white table. He got up and pulled out a chair and put it up against the wall. The officers put me on the chair and chained my handcuffs to the chair, then Korse began to interrogate me: "So I hear you have been stealing medicine miss Tara. Hmm is this true?" He asked. "No I have a job I could have just bought the medicine I'm not lying I swear!" I cried out, my eyes flooded with tears. Korse looked at me like I was a sick dog that needed to be put down, and he said "You seem thirsty give her a drink of water!" he pointed at the officer that drove the car. The officer set the glass of water on my lap and I bent down and put it between my teeth and drank it.

I dropped the glass and then fell off the chair, and then someone ran into the room and said "Boss _they_ are here!" Korse looked at the person and said "Damn it well let's go" "What about her?" one of the officers asked Korse. "Leave her to die; I don't care about thieves like her" he said looking at me with disgust. They left the room and closed the door. I grabbed a shard of glass and sobbed "If he wants me to die then I will!" I took the shard of glass and cut my wrists very deep; I thought of Charley, Mom, and Dad even tough if I died I would be with him. The door to the room opened quickly and a man with red hair ran in and ran to me. "Who are you and are you going to help me?" I whimpered to him. He looked into my eyes and pulled off the yellow mask on his face and said: "Hi I'm Party Poison and I'm going to help you. What's your name?" I stared into his eyes scared and wanting to be freed, then I quietly said "I'm Tara." He grabbed my wrists gently and wrapped them up in his bandana. He asked quickly "Do you have a bobby pin?" I looked up and said "yeah I should in my hair, hurry though I think they might be coming back!" He undid the handcuffs and pulled them off quickly. He helped me up and handed me a ray gun and asked me: "Do you know how to use one?" I looked at him like he was giving me a million dollars. "Yes I do and I enjoy using 'em!" I almost squealed with joy, quickly grabbing the white blood stained gun.

We ran quickly to the stairs and ran four at a time; we got to the bottom floor and ran out the doors faster than a bullet made of lightning. He ran over to an old beaten up car and said: "Hop in kid." I looked at him and climbed in, I thought for a minute and remembered hearing about a bunch of guys called 'the killjoys', were these men the so called 'killjoys'? Well I guessed that I had to find out. I leaned up into the front seat as Party Poison began to drive away quickly "So who are you guys?" I asked looking around me, there was a short black haired man, a blonde man wearing red, a man with an extremely poufy afro, and a little girl who looked very interested in my outfit. "I'll introduce you Tara," said Party Poison. "That's Jet star." He said pointing to afro. "That's Fun Ghoul." He gestured to shorty. "Kobra Kid." Party Poison nodded at blondie. "And this is Grace" he ended with the little girl who smiled and whispered "Hi."

They drove me to a diner along the highway and Jet Star asked me "So do ya wanna stay with us kid?" I looked at Party Poison and replied quickly: "Yes but do I get to keep this gun? And how am I going to tell my mom what happened?" They all looked at me and I felt that they wanted me to stay but needed to tell me something first. "Okay how do we explain this to you sweetie," said Kobra Kid. "You have to choose a name to go by so we know that we are talking about you because we don't go by our names out here it's just a little bit safer that's all. And you can mail your mom that you are safe but you must not reveal our location okay, it's only for safety, and yes you can keep the gun and you can design it," Fun Ghoul said. I had to Think of a name "Well I guess let me think though," I said scratching my head. I liked poison it sounded cool at the end or beginning so then I thought aloud: "Rose Poison!" "Well I guess you are now officially Rose Poison. Welcome to the Killjoys Rose Poison!" Fun Ghoul said with a smile.


	2. A New Life

I looked over my shoulder and screamed "No!" and ran to him lying on the floor lifeless and dead, I pressed my lips to his and felt the gun against my head.

Party took my hand and led me into the diner; there I met Dr. Death Defying, Show Pony, and a girl my age named Titanium Lightning, who seemed very familiar to me. She looked at me and asked "Tara is that you?" I looked at her and studied her face, and after a while I ran into her arms and said "Max! Oh my god it's been years! I thought you were killed!" The blonde and green haired girl looked at me and said with a serious tone to her voice "I got into some trouble with BL/I and I escaped and ran away with these wonderful men and Grace." I thought what max… I mean Titanium said. She was my best friend then so why couldn't she be my best friend now? I looked at Party and said "Titanium was my best friend, well that was before she got in trouble and ran away. Everyone said that she was dead but Korse didn't know she was alive, so thank god nobody came after her" Party looked at me and said "Well Ms. Rose Poison it's getting late why don't Titanium and I escort you to your sleeping arrangements?" I looked at him and giggled "Sure Mr. Party Poison take me there!"

We walked into a back room with a bunch of cushions on the ground arranged into little beds. They looked lumpy and old but still comfy. Party looked down and said "The one on the end is Ghoul's then Titanium's, followed by Kobra's, Jet's, mine and if you want you can be between me and Grace. Is that okay?" he asked looking at me as I began to slouch. "Yeah that's great can I lay down now?" I asked as I began to sink down onto my 'bed'. "Yeah sweetie that's fine let me get the other guys and we can all hit the sack for tonight," he said grabbing a blanket and handing it to me. He left the room and left me puzzled; why did he call me sweetie? I turned to Titanium and she simply said "I think Party likes you!" I looked at her and said "You really think so? I mean I'm seventeen he's like twenty two. That doesn't seem unnatural to you does it?" She looked at me and said "Nah let's get some rest though." Grace came in and brought her cushions over to me and asked in a cute little voice "Can I sleep with you?" I saw the look on her face and said with a smile "Sure sweetheart you can." I smiled and cuddled up with the little girl, making me think of home, Charley, Mom, and even Dad. I looked out the window at the desert sky dark with specks of stars over the lone desert dusts.

I woke up to an odd smell, like coffee and dog kibble? Maybe it was my mind being weird again but I was wrong. I saw all four of the guys, Titanium, and Grace sitting at two booths eating dog food. _Eating dog food?_ I asked myself. Party stood up and said "Hey Rose how'd you sleep?" I looked at the dog food on the table and looked up to Party and asked "Umm so this is the eats for today?" he looked at the kibble on the table and said "Well it's all we got but if you want to we can go get some real food." I stared at the dog food in the white cans, gulped and said "I think I can stomach dog food." I walked up to the table that Party, Grace, and Lightning were sitting at, sat down, and grabbed a can of kibble. "Power Pup pre- moistened kibble," I read aloud as I opened the can. I took a spoon and stuck it into the smelly dog food, I got a spoonful and shoved it into my mouth, BAD idea, I gaged and spit it back into the can. "That bad sweetie," Party said patting my back. "Want some coffee? we have some." he asked taking my can of kibble over to the counter. "Yeah sugar and cream if you have it. And I think I'll take up that offer on real food," I said looking at Titanium still munching on the kibble.

Party grabbed a cup of coffee and said into my ear "We have to go to a gas station to get the real food but we have to do it quickly and it would only be Titanium, Ghoul, you, and me. We tend to keep food runs small if that's fine with you," Party looked at me with a spark of excitement in his eyes. "Sure the less people the easier it will be to get in and out and away from people who could give us away," I said in a low tone. Party took me into the back room and said "Take this paint, your gun, and this mask and design it anyway you want." I sat on my 'bed' and painted my gun and mask with blues and greens and bright colors and when I was done they both looked amazing. I sipped my coffee and asked Party when we would hit the road. We had about a half an hour to get ready so he gave me a belt and a bandana and I got ready. I put my hair into a messy braid, pulled on my mask, holstered my gun, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow I look good don't I?" I asked myself aloud. "Yes you do!" Party said walking in with a cigarette between his lips. "God don't sneak up on me like that!" I said annoyed

We walked out of the diner ready to go. Outside Titanium was sitting against the car with Ghoul each had a cigarette in hand. "Hey Party can I have a cigarette?" I asked looking at his pocket. "You smoke?" he said looking at my eyes, causing me to look up from his pocket. "Oh yeah I have since I was 14 my mom doesn't know so don't tell," I said winking at him. Titanium looked up from her dusty boots and said "Me and Rose started smoking at the same time and we used to share a pack at lunchtime in school. God I miss those days when we could still hang out." She finished taking a drag from her glowing cigarette. Ghoul put an arm around her and said "Hey at least you can hang out now." I looked at Party who gave me a cigarette and lit it for me. "Thanks," I said popping it into my mouth and taking a long drag, god it soothed my muscles and brought a sense of comfort that I needed hours ago. We hopped into the car and sped off down the road.

We drove for maybe half an hour and came up to a little gas station, but not just any gas station, the gas station I worked at. "Umm are we gonna rob them?" I asked with a nervous tone to my voice. "No Rose we have a deal with them that they give us food and we stay out of trouble and they don't report us. It works out here you stay here with Titanium and we'll grab the food okay?" Party put out his cigarette and walked in with Ghoul. I turned to Titanium and said "I worked here well before I got taken away yesterday." She looked at me and said "I think Party really likes you." I looked at her gun and said "I think the same goes with you and Ghoul." She looked at me madly and said "yeah whatever." The guys walked out with four bags in each hand and said together "Enough for two weeks." Me and Titanium both grabbed two bags and loaded up the trunk.

We drove back to the diner and had lunch. Afterwards we planned out infiltration of BL/Ind's headquarters, which was a bit difficult due to security cameras, Draculoids, and Korse. Hours later I needed another smoke so me and Party headed outside and sat down and began to talk. "So who'd ya leave back home Rose?" he asked lighting two cigarettes for us. "Well my mom, my little brother, and in a way my dad," I finished taking a drag that was longer than it should have been. "So how did you kinda leave your dad?" Party asked. "Well he's dead and well mom kept his ashes on the mantel of our fireplace, it's quite creepy though," I said looking into Party's dreamy hazel eyes. "I get why you wanted to tell your mom where you are because she only has you and your brother," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You are really…" I was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.


End file.
